Blackbird
by Vaiigh
Summary: Dibujo original: Nicole Sands (Niko). Sinopsis: Tras un accidente donde el protagonista salió afectado, acaba parando en un hospital donde las cosas se vuelven extrañas al despertar de un coma. La ciudad en donde se encuentra ahora esta completamente desolado, después de todo se atoparía lo que son seres que tratan de buscarlo ¿acaso es el unico humano vivo?
1. 1 - RE:Birth - 1

**Unos años antes.**

Cuando era un niño de solo siete años de edad, recuerdo que había ido de viaje con mi familia a una interesante pradera donde cada año se ponía cientas de mariposas debido a la estación primaveral; ese día mi madre me acompañó a ver aquellos pequeños insectos blancos que revoloteaban de un lado a otro sin cesar aunque lo malo de ir allí era el perderse tan fácil debo a tanta confusión al no poder ver muy bien por donde se camina, tomaba su mano con fuerza pudiendo observar que ella tenía sus ojos completamente vividos al ver tal hermosa imagen. Nos detuvimos a sentarnos un momento en el césped mientras de vez en cuando estos inocentes lepidópteros aterrizaban a nuestro lado o en la cabeza, de repente escuche mi nombre resonar cerca de mí y observando me topé con su rostro el cual se le dibujaba una sonrisa encantadora e inocente como si de una bella dama se tratara, empezó a comentar algo que nunca olvidaré durante tanto tiempo aunque en ese entonces no entendiera bien: las mariposas han sido consideradas por muchas culturas como entes que pueden volar entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, ya que estos tienen una gran ligereza de su vuelo. Pueden ser impresionantes, pero tal vez sea por aquellas pequeña alma que siempre sostienen todo el tiempo. Impresionante ¿no lo crees?

Desde un principio nunca pude entender exactamente lo que ella se refería, era incoherente, no tenía ningún significado en particular para mi, pero después de todo esa edad no se puede captar fácilmente las cosas que aún se nos enseña. Ese día lo pude sentir tan rápido aunque hay algo que me cuesta entender al igual que cree y es que al escuchar la voz de mi padre llamándonos para volver al carro, él se enfureció con ella diciendo el porque no le hacíamos caso. Me asuste demasiado, no quise que ella recibiera aquellos regaños, era tarde para echarme atrás; al ir de regreso a casa podía escuchar la discusión sobre si le engañaba o por que me prefería más, siempre sentí que fui un estorbo para su relación aunque de pronto se volvió todo oscuro. Sentía golpes en todas partes, escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de los dos, pocos minutos después escuchaba silencio; al abrir mis pesadamente mis párpados observaba como el carro se quemaba al igual que no podía moverme ¿donde estaban mis padres? con complejidad los buscaba aunque no resulto del todo bien ya que lentamente mi vista se volvía borrosa para al final caer inconsciente y completamente herido, lo ultimo que escuchaba era las sirenas de la ambulancia y policías acercarse al lugar donde sucedieron los hechos. Cada hora que pasaban, podía sentir frío, miedo, soledad y vacío, esperaba el momento exacto en que los volvería abrir solo para volver a los brazos de aquella mujer ya que necesitaba estar en sus brazos ya que quería sentir todo lo opuesto a tales negaciones, nunca perdí la esperanza desde entonces. Al abrirlos, podía ver como una enfermera entraba a mi habitación y se sorprendió al verme despierto que llamo al doctor quien me atendía. Las noticias malas aparecieron de repente. No pude evitar llorar sin cambiar mi gesto de shock por lo que me acababan de decir… Mis padres habían fallecido tras el accidente junto con el conductor del otro carro quien impacto contra nosotros. Sentí un hueco en mi corazón desde entonces. Unas semanas después había salido de cuidado intensivos, el vecino fue responsable de mi, debería de haberme sentido feliz que tuviera protección pero fue un grave error en hacerlo ya que lo peor fue que ese bastardo me tocaba o me obligaba hacerle un oral, para empeorar la situación el cual estaba viviendo del todo es el hecho de que en el colegio tampoco podía salvarme ni sentirme tranquilo por el hecho de que las burlas aparecían uno tras otro haciendo que mi llanto lo transformara en auto-lesiones, lentamente mi físico obtenía a diario por lo menos uno tan profundo o ligero, estaba completamente aislado por el hecho de no tener amigos que me ayudaran o comprendieran de que ese agujero en donde me encontraba al cual siempre le tuve tanto pavor por el hecho de que nadie me extendía la mano para salir.

Al tener diez años de edad, mis profesores descubriendo que tenia esas cortadas junto con alguna que otra cicatriz ya que al estar en Educación Física hizo que mi camisa revelara por accidente mi abdomen vendado pero por culpa de un chismoso que dijo aquello al profesor, me llevaron directamente a ir a la oficina del director he hicieron que me los retirarán, es lógico que lo vieron al igual que me llamaran la atención volviendo a quedarme con muchos apodos que me herían al ser tan crueles y destructivos pero me quedé aún más solo por ello, siempre escuchaba murmurar atrás de mis espaldas cada detalle sobre de que no debería existir o de que por culpa de mi ellos murieron, cada pensamiento me afectaba la mente tanto que me llevaban con algunos psicólogos cosa que no resulto del todo bien. Tarde o temprano me iba a suceder algo muy malo y fue que un grupo de chicos quienes se me acercaron de manera brusca empezaron a golpearme pero en uno de esos golpes me acabó dando en la cabeza haciendo que me diera lo que es un traumatismo craneal lo cual significa que es cualquier tipo de lesión que tenga que ver con la cabeza haciendo que las lesiones puedan variar desde un pequeño abultamiento o hasta una lesión grave. Al final de cuentas de seguro esos tipos huyeron al ver que no reaccionaba aunque de seguro algún prefecto que merodeaba por allí me encontró haciendo que llamaran a los paramédicos quienes me llevaron a urgencia para revisar mi estado, no fue grave pero si acabé durmiendo durante casi siete años. Pensaba que en algún momento iba a morir pero veo que no, después de todo no podía hacer nada al respecto ni saber que pasaba en esos momentos.

Todo ese lapso de tiempo, soñaba obscuridad al igual que por primera vez me sentía en paz pero dejé de sentir calidez, escuchaba como las voces resonaban y me decían:

 _Estas solo._

No podía evitar sentirme destrozado a pesar de que hayan sido tantos años desde el tiempo que pude abrazar a alguien, hablar con alguien, reír con alguien, llorar con alguien, todos apreciaba mis emociones junto con mis talentos y defectos, eso entre muchas cosas desaparecieron lentamente a través de los días. Simplemente lo único que me quedaba era llorar al igual que arrepentirme de mis acciones, estaba consiente de que nadie me ayudaría. Lo único que hacía era dar mala imagen a mis padres quienes me criaron como todo ser debe hacer, entendía poco a poco que esos recuerdos de todos modos me afectarían demasiado pero tampoco podía deshacerlos ya que es difícil si queda como un trauma. Yo tampoco quería olvidar quienes fueron, los lugares especiales que me llevaron alguna vez como ese jardín… Ahora que lo pienso… Entiendo el significado de lo que ella me dijo en mis épocas de infantería. Las mariposas deleitan sus alas porque un alma los conforma solo si son puras, otras tienen una tonalidad no llamativa por que lo que llevan son las impuras ya que tienen como objetivo principal llevarlos al mundo que los corresponde que seria al paraíso donde van los buenos, el limbo donde están principalmente los niños no bautizados pero que tampoco hicieron algún pecado o el infierno donde se encuentran los que no se arrepintieron de sus errores aunque fueran tan graves según la religión.

Veo lo mucho que significaba para mi madre aquello que hasta deseo ir nuevamente a ese lugar para la misma estación de primavera a observar detenidamente cada uno de esos pequeños seres, me odiaré a mi mismo por la razón de que recordaré aquello que me duele tanto. Yo espero que al despertar siga recordando todo lo que he dicho hasta mis recuerdo de la niñez debido a que tal golpe en el craneo hace que la memoria acabe afectado pudiendo ser que pueda olvidar algo al respecto de mi vida o hasta quien soy yo, simplemente tengo que ser fuerte para aguantar tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente al despertar ya que realmente necesito sentirme libre una vez para dejar de sentir tanto miedo como ahora. Un segundo, ¿acaso eso es la luz? no puede ser que me esté empezando a morir, todo menos eso, necesito aclarar más cosas que las que ahora empiezo a comprender, solo necesito aguantar más para no caer en este terrorífico olvido.


	2. 2 - RE:Birth - 2

Esa luz lastima mucho mis ojos, por inercia puse mi mano para cubrirlo para que al final de cuentas acabar despierto en la camilla del hospital, cansado y adormecido mientras escuchaba las gotas que caían de la bolsa del suero fisiológico, tenia en mi antebrazo diestro la aguja hipodérmica solo para que poco después de que lo retirara una ¿enfermera? Digo eso ya que, no lo parecían, quien también venía otras tres más para luego me volvieran acomodar la almohada, realmente este lugar no era como el que conocía.

Es extraño, es psicodélico, es… Irreal como si estuviera soñando ¿o lo estoy? acabé lleno de cuestionamientos en la cabeza que hacían girar mi imaginación, me mareaba por tanto darle vueltas al asunto que hasta quería vomitar en el instante pero no lo logré al menos por tener el estomago vacío después de mucho tiempo. Escuchaba murmullos que no entendía del todo, este sonido me inquietaba, daba algo de miedo más si hablamos del quizás estar muertos y que esto solo sea un espejismo o una clase de broma pesada que a lo mejor me están haciendo. De todas maneras estaba muy bien realizado y no parecía ser lo que pensaba, aunque es curioso como estas "mujeres" si es que así debería de llamarles reaccionaban de forma melosa y tiernas ante mi recuperación inesperada, hasta parecía que no me querían dañar en lo absoluto cosa que me trajo la calma una vez más, era tan calado el lugar a pesar de la luz que me lastimó los ojos hace unos instantes aunque, al carajo, a lo que me vengo preguntando es:

— _¿Qué hago aquí?_ — fue lo primero que pudo salir de mis labios, ahora mi voz suena muy bajo pero debe de ser por el tiempo al no haber hablado con nadie. Por otro lado observaba el lugar que era tan apacible, ni se cuantos años han pasado ya, no puedo recordar nada de lo que me pasó pero de seguro fue grave ya que ni se como soy físicamente que hasta ni mi propio nombre recuerdo, mis sospechas pueden ser ciertas y si habré dormido tanto. En un movimiento sorpresa, algunas enfermeras empezaron a tocarme haciendo dar un ligero sobresalto en la camilla y trataba de alejarlas pero realmente estaba un poco nervioso por eso, aunque viendo el lado positivo, una de ellas tomaba nota de lo que hacía, hasta mis reacciones que daba por las caricias, puede que sea algo importante que estas lo hicieran para no tener por ejemplo, neuropatía hereditaria sensitivo autonómica o más conocido como insensibilidad congénita al dolor… Hasta parezco un profesor de medicina diciendo tantas cosas científicas que algunos no pueden entender, espero que al menos alguien entienda lo que digo, también puede que lo hicieran para ver también si sufría reacciones de ira por ello, una cosa era extraña y es la forma extraña el como me tratan al ser tan amables como si fueran niñeras con corazón de nubes, suaves y dulces que hasta me dio mucha hambre.

Al terminar el extraño pero no confiado chequeo, una de ellas me sentó ropa en una mesa de madera donde se encontraba varios globos de helio, tenía colores suaves y listones, parecía una fiesta. Después de esa calurosa bienvenida se fueron, solo me quedé reflexionando el asunto y pensando lo que paso en estos momentos, no tenía ningún maldito sentido aunque estuviese aclarando la mente. Me puse de pie para revisar las prendas y me topé con la gran sorpresa que sabían que tenía perforado el lóbulo de ambas orejas, también que la talla de la ropa era el correcto, al mirar bajo la mesa me percaté que había una caja de zapatos acompañado de unos calcetines ¿acaso se dieron a la tarea de medir cada momento mi cuerpo para en algún momento despertara de lo que me pasó? prefiero no pensarlo demasiado, de por si no sabía la razón de acabar en un hospital lleno de enfermeras extrañas pero muy amables a la vez. Sinceramente no podía sentir una cosa y era la calidez de alguien que me pudiera sostener con fuerza, ya eso se había acabado... Dolía demasiado… No podía aguantar más dicho dolor... Quería llorar con fuerza pero ya me era imposible y deseaba morirme en esos segundos por recordar, levantando lentamente mis brazos, podía apreciar mi huesudo torso por falta de alimentos, necesitaba salir para comer algo por lo menos que me gustara y que sea algo saludable. Ahora que lo pienso, es cruel dicho mundo en donde uno nace ya que hay accidentes, suicidios y asesinatos, podemos ver que el cuerpo de un ser humano puede ser delicioso para un carnívoro, un juguete sexual para un violador, un anticristo para un religioso, es doloroso ser eso, un humano que puede destruirse con facilidad si uno se descuida en la vida. Tomando lentamente el cordón que sostenía la bata de cirugía accedí a cambiarme de ropa con la que me habían dado, cosa que fue algo raro si pensamos sobre como sacaron las medidas, que incomodo y que miedo si se piensa mucho en ese caso.

Pude sentir como lentamente aquella prenda resbalaba de mi cuerpo hasta caer a mis pies, pude observarme bien y puedo sentirme nuevo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que me observé desnudo mientras estaba en desarrollo pero bueno, de todos modos es un gran avance ver esta expectativa tan increíble para mi. Después de todos modos es un nuevo renacer para mi, tenía que volverme valiente para afrontar los problemas que ahora empezarían a surgir por cada paso, me da hasta escalofríos pensar como reaccionarían los demás al verme de nuevo… Pero antes de mover las fichas al lugar que deseo, necesito armar una estrategia para avanzar, no tengo la menor idea sobre que haré al respecto, de todas maneras no pienso darme por vencido después de luchar por tanto tiempo. No me siento arrepentido de mis acciones pasadas ni tampoco infeliz de haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento ya que eso quedo por desgracia quedo en eso, el pasado. Me dediqué en arreglarme lo más pronto posible para salir de aquel lugar, además de pensar mucho, sentía tanta hambre que mi estomago volvía a gruñir, al terminar de arreglarme las prendas, salí de la habitación donde me encontraba y caminando por los pasillos podía ver más enfermeras cosa que me daba algo de nervios ya que eran desconocidas para mi, hasta presenciaba que me dañarían en cualquier momento sin que yo me fijara. No podía confiar en estas personas. Después de todo sean buenas o lo contrario, no podía aún así bajar la guardia en este lugar.

Necesitaba buscar lo que es la salida del lugar para revisar la zona en donde me encuentro ahora, si el lugar es el mismo puede que me salve, pero si es otro lado entonces ¿que hago? es tan frustrante estar preocupándome de cosas que puedo resolver pero por otro segundo necesitaba buscar mi información ya que no puedo avanzar sin saber quien soy yo, necesito buscar un lugar en donde pueda preguntar sobre ello, de seguro en la recepción pueden tener una carpeta o algo que me diga por lo menos de mis avances, allí debería de tener todo lo necesario. Lo único que puedo recordar es el como me trasladaron aquí, estaba todo borroso mientras la gente me decía "resiste un poco más que te estamos llevando a urgencia", aunque sigo sin entender del todo bien a que se refieren con que llevarme a urgencias ¿acaso me desmayé? ¿tuve un accidente? ¿me encontraron medio muerto en quien sabe donde? ¿¡qué mierda me paso!? detuve mis pasos y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, me abracé a mi mismo y baje la mirada para tratar de controlar este ataque de nervios que me atacó de repente… No puedo ni engañar mi propio cuerpo, estoy asustado… Demasiado asustado… Ya no puedo entender nada de lo que sucede ahora y el porque estoy tan asustado de repente. Lentamente aquellos nervios se fueron, dejé de abrazarme a mi mismo y tome aire para luego exhalar, pude sentir calma otra vez.

— _Esta bien, necesito buscar la recepción antes de marcharme del hospital_ — me dije en voz baja para luego seguir caminando, ignoraba en estos momentos las enfermeras que corrían de un lado a otro solo para buscar lo que necesitaba, la información y la salida.


End file.
